Christmas Wishes
by silverice90
Summary: AU. Hermione doesn't feel the need to go to a party to celebrate the holidays. What happens when her bestfriend convinces her otherwise?


**A/N: This is my first Hermione/Fleur Fic, the idea randomly came to me while I was sitting at home bored during Christmas break last year, but I never had the chance to finish it until now. I hope you guys enjoy it :). Thank you! **

**Think of this as an early Christmas Present ^_^**

**I would like to thank my beta for this ****kleines Ich-bin-Ich!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters**

**Christmas Wishes**

Hermione sat in the living room of her flat in London on Christmas Eve, reading a book. Her parents had gone away for the holidays, so she didn't need to go visit them. Harry, Ginny, and Ron all went to Dean's Christmas party. Hermione didn't really feel up to going out, she didn't really see the point in it. Harry and Ron had tried all day to get her to come to the party, but in the end they failed, and so here she was sitting enjoying her book on ancient cultures and civilizations. When she had finished she placed the book down on the coffee table in front of her, and went into the kitchen for something to drink.

"I wonder if there's anything worth watching on TV tonight." The brunette said to herself even though she knew there wasn't. There's never anything worth watching, on Saturdays. There was a knock at the door and Hermione walked over to answer it. 'Who could be knocking at my door at this hour' Hermione thought looking through her peephole. She saw her best friend Ginny standing outside on the porch, waving at her. Hermione opened her door and looked at her friend, slightly confused.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Is that anyway to talk to your best friend, and after all the time it took me to get over here." Ginny said with arms crossed, displaying her emotions.

"You only live a block away Gin." Hermione said smiling

"True, but that's not the point right now." Ginny said. "Can I come in, or do I have to beg?"

Hermione moved away from the door and let Ginny come in. Once inside, Ginny took off the coat she was wearing. What she was wearing underneath was what stunned Hermione. Ginny wore an elegant purple dress that flared slightly at the bottom, it looked wonderful on her.

"Gin, you look great" Hermione said smiling at her friend.

"Thanks, but I didn't come here to show you my outfit." Ginny said to Hermione smiling.

"Then why are you here?" Hermione asked hesitantly, not liking the smile on Ginny's face.

"Because I'm taking you to Dean's Christmas party, and don't say you can't because you have work to do, because we both know that our jobs didn't assign work for us to do over the holidays" Ginny stated.

"Okay Miss Know-it-all. What if I said that I didn't have anything to wear?" Hermione shot back, pleased with her come back, even though it was a little bit cliché.

"Which is why I bought you this?" Ginny said taking a medium-sized package out of the sack she was holding. "Here you go." She said as she handed Hermione the box. Hermione walked over to the couch and sat down, opening the package. When she saw what was inside her eyes widened. It was a dress, similar to Ginny's but in black. Hermione took it out of the box and held it up to herself, it was beautiful, but she knew she couldn't accept it.

"Ginny, this is nice of you and all, but..." Hermione trailed off laying the dress on the couch. "I can't accept this" Hermione said still looking at the dress.

"Don't worry about it, just think of it as your Christmas gift from me" Ginny said, picking up the dress and handing to Hermione. "Now go take a shower and get ready. I want to leave in about an hour." Ginny said pushing Hermione towards her bedroom.

"Fine, I'll go, but don't expect me to enjoy myself." Hermione said walking to her room.

Ginny rolled her eyes and thought 'Oh trust me, you'll enjoy yourself.' Ginny almost laughed at her friend for being so naïve to the fact that she was going to be set up tonight.

After Hermione showered and put on her dress, Ginny helped her with her make-up and they were ready to go. Before Ginny drove them to Dean's party, Ginny looked at her best friend and said "Don't worry Herms, you look fantastic, please try to enjoy yourself tonight." Ginny pleaded, hoping her friend would cooperate with her a little.

"Okay Gin, I promise I'll try to enjoy myself okay." Hermione said giving her friend a hug.

"That's all I ask." Ginny said smiling brightly and drove them to the party.

* * *

When Ginny and Hermione arrived at the party, Hermione saw a lot of people standing around with bottles of butter beer or fire whiskey, some people were sitting in front of the fireplace talking, and on the other side of the room was a dance floor, where the majority of the people were. She saw Ron dancing with Lavender, not really surprised since they've been dating for about a year. Hermione followed Ginny to the bar area to get something to drink. They both got a glass of wine and turned to watch the crowd of people with interest.

"So you finally convinced her to come, did you?" Hermione heard someone say from beside her. She turned to look over and saw none other than her best friend (besides Ginny of course) Harry Potter.

"Yeah but it wasn't easy." Ginny said laughing a little bit, much to Hermione's despise. "Hey you were the one who showed up at my flat unexpectedly with a dress and forced me to put it on." Hermione said in her defense, taking a sip of her butter beer, trying to look upset.

"Oh Herms, don't be mad, trust us, you'll have a good time tonight." Harry said. Ginny reassured that statement with a nod. "What makes you so sure?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh call it intuition." Ginny said casually. Giving her a puzzled look, Hermione was about to question her friends some more, but before she could Ginny dragged Harry off to go dance.

'I wonder what they meant by that.' thought to herself. Deciding to ignore what Ginny said, Hermione stayed at the bar and ordered another drink.

A few minutes went by and the Brunette was still sitting at the bar swirling the little of her drink in the glass, unable to wrap her mind around what her red-haired friend had meant by her words. 'What did she mean by I'll have a good time tonight?' Hermione kept thinking to herself. Battling the questions she had in her head, she didn't even notice that someone had come to sit next to her at the bar.

"Excuse me mademoiselle, what is a pretty young lady like you doing sitting alone at a bar hmm?" Hermione heard a soft elegant voice say to her. She turned her head to see who it was, not expecting it to be the one person she hasn't seen for years.

"Fleur!" Hermione said in a slightly high-pitched voice. She couldn't believe that the one person she had fallen in love with months before was sitting right next to her. "W-What are you doing here?" Hermione said still a little bit surprised that Fleur was actually trying to talk to her.

"What do you mean mon ange, I am here for the same reason you are." Fleur said smiling at the brunette. Hermione couldn't help but feel herself blush when she saw the French woman smile at her. Fleur must have noticed too because Hermione saw the smile on her face turn into a little mischievous grin. Hermione turned away shyly and took another drink of her wine and turned to Fleur.

"So you're here because Ginny forced you to come against your own free will?" Hermione said to Fleur suspiciously.

"Well, not quite." Fleur giggled shifting closer to the brunette until she could feel Fleur's knee graze against her own. Getting nervous again, Hermione had to keep herself from falling by bracing her feet against the bars underneath the stool she was sitting on.

"Then why are you h-here?" Hermione muttered. She could feel herself giving in to Fleur's passionate gaze, it was like she was being pulled into a force field and she couldn't control it. She saw the Frenchwoman lean closer into her, Hermione closed her eyes to try and contemplate what was happening to her. The brunette could feel the blonde's lips barely graze against her ear, and then she whispered softly. "Dance with me."

Hearing those three words caused Hermione to open her eyes and see Fleur looking back at her. She looked down and saw that the blonde had her hand raised out, waiting to for her to take it. Hermione grasped Fleur's hand without a moment of thought, and was led out to the dance floor.

When the two women got to the middle of the floor, a fast paced beat began to play. Hermione immediately recognized the song and almost laughed, it was one of her favorites. Fleur saw this smile and decided to take action.

She wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her against herself, looking straight into the brunettes eyes and started to move her hips to the music against the other girl's. Fleur moved herself closer to Hermione and held her tighter. "Move with me." She whispered, her accent leaking out slightly.

This sudden action caused Hermione to shudder with excitement and she instantly wrapped her arms around Fleur's neck; she then moved her own body closer to the blonde's and started to move her hips in tune with the music. Both girls felt electricity flow through themselves when they moved against each other. Neither one could control what was happening between them right now; all they knew was that neither one wanted it to stop.

They both stopped moving when Hermione pulled Fleur's face closer to her own; she looked deep into her crystal blue eyes. Hermione was so captivated by standing there in the middle of the dance floor with the beautiful blonde that she hardly noticed herself being drawn in until she felt a pair of soft lips against her own. Both women felt like something inside of them had been unleashed as soon as the kiss was initiated. Hermione felt Fleur's tongue lick her bottom lip gently trying to get inside. Not wanting to disappoint or ruin the moment, Hermione opened her mouth and automatically felt the warmth from the blonde's tongue touch her own. Not trusting her own balance Hermione clung onto Fleur, both women fighting for dominance.

The two continued to make out for a few more minutes until they finally broke apart gasping for breath. They rested their foreheads against each other smiling brightly, standing in comfortable silence until Fleur broke it.

"Come with me." She whispered gently pulling Hermione with her. Fleur led them upstairs to the balcony of Dean's house. It was a little cold outside that night so Fleur took the liberty of bringing a couple of blankets with her from inside. She spread one of the blankets on the ground for them to sit on, and placed the other around them to keep warm. Fleur settled down on the blanket behind Hermione, wrapping her arms around her.

"Fleur not that I mind at all, but why are we out here in the cold?" Hermione asked snuggling closer to the warm body behind her.

"Patience mon amour, I'm sorry it's cold but just in just a moment I promise it will be worth it." Fleur said before placing a kiss against the nape of Hermione's neck.

"Okay fine I'll wait." Hermione sighed and leaned back into Fleur's arms and waited patiently. Fleur smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around Hermione. They both sat and waited for a few more minutes with casual conversation and light kisses, until Fleur broke the silence once again.

"Hermione look." Fleur said pointing up to the sky. When Hermione looked up she saw the possibly most beautiful thing ever, besides the blonde behind her. In the sky was a group of shooting stars. Hermione turned around to face the magnificent woman, grinning ear to ear, it was the first time she had ever seen so many beautiful things at once, first the shooting stars, and the beautiful Frenchwoman.

"Fleur this is amazing how did you know about this?" Hermione asked shocked.

"I did my research mon ange." Fleur smiled as she gave Hermione a soft kiss. "Now make a wish."

Hermione closed her eyes and made her wish, when she opened her eyes she saw Fleur looking up at the sky, with the light of the moon shining against her. "_She's so beautiful, she looks like an angel." _ The younger woman thought smiling.

"Did you make a wish?" Hermione asked the older woman. Fleur nodded.

"Oui."

"Do you think it will come true?" Hermione asked curiously. Fleur looked back at her and smirked. "That depends on your answer to my next question."

Hermione looked confused, wondering what her answer would have to do with Fleur's wish.

"And what would that question be exactly?" The brunette asked with a raised brow. Fleur's smirk grew with Hermione's question and she lifted Hermione up so that she was in her lap. She took Hermione's hands in her own and stared deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I have wanted to ask you this for a very long time, but I never had the courage to do it until now. Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" Fleur asked confidently but nervously. Fleur stared directly at Hermione, waiting patiently for her answer.

Hermione was ecstatic and shocked to say the least. She felt tears come to her eyes, not tears of sadness, but tears of absolute joy. She grabbed Fleur's face in her hands and kissed her; Hermione made sure to put all of her emotion behind that kiss. When the two broke apart panting for breath Fleur smiled "Is that a yes then?" Fleur said still gasping for breath.

"Yes, Yes Fleur I would love to be your girlfriend." Hermione said with tears coming down her face smiling brilliantly. Fleur was so thrilled that Hermione wanted to be her girlfriend, she found herself starting to cry as well. She wiped the tears out of her and Hermione's eyes and kissed her with so much passion she had built up over the years. When they broke apart Fleur looked deep into Hermione's eyes and said the one thing she hasn't wanted to say for a long time.

"Je t'aime Hermione Granger." The blonde grinned.

"I love you too Fleur Delacour. Hermione grinned back.

The two women spent the rest of the night holding each other and looking up at the stars. Hermione was quite thankful that she listened to Ginny and came to the party tonight, the redhead was right, she had enjoyed herself.

**A/N: My first Hermione/Fleur fic is now complete. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoyed it :). Thank you very much for reading. R&R please. **


End file.
